The present disclosure relates to a multilayer seed pattern inductor and a manufacturing method thereof.
An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element that is commonly used in electronic circuits together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
A thin film type inductor can be manufactured by forming an internal coil part by plating, forming a magnetic body by curing a magnetic powder-resin composite obtained by mixing magnetic powder and a resin with each other, and then forming external electrodes on external surfaces of the magnetic body.